The development of highly absorbent articles for use as disposable diapers, adult incontinence pads and briefs, and catamenial products such as sanitary napkins is the subject of substantial commercial interest. The ability to provide high performance absorbent articles such as diapers has been contingent on the ability to develop relatively absorbent cores or structures that can acquire, distribute and store large quantities of discharged body fluids, in particular urine. In this regard, the use of certain particulate absorbent polymers often referred to as "hydrogels," "superabsorbents" or "hydrocolloid" materials has been particularly important. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,103 (Harper et al), issued Jun. 13, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,731 (Harmon), issued Jun. 20, 1972, that disclose the use of such particulate absorbent polymers in absorbent articles. Indeed, the development of high performance diapers has been the direct consequence of thinner absorbent cores that take advantage of the ability of these particulate absorbent polymers to absorb large quantities of discharged aqueous body fluids, typically when used in combination with a fibrous matrix. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,402 (Weisman et al), issued Jun. 16, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,022 (Lash et al), issued Jun. 19, 1990, that disclose dual-layer core structures comprising a fibrous matrix and particulate absorbent polymers useful in fashioning high performance diapers.
These particulate absorbent polymers have previously been unsurpassed in their ability to retain large volumes of fluids, such as urine. A representative example of such particulate absorbent polymers are lightly crosslinked polyacrylates. Like many of the other absorbent polymers, these lightly crosslinked polyacrylates comprise a multiplicity of anionic (charged) carboxy groups attached to the polymer backbone. It is these charged carboxy groups that enable the polymer to absorb aqueous body fluids as the result of osmotic forces.
Absorbency based on capillary forces is also important in many absorbent articles, including diapers. Capillary absorbents can offer superior performance in terms of the rate of fluid acquisition and wicking, i.e. the ability to move aqueous fluid away from the point of initial contact. Indeed, the dual-layer core absorbent structures noted above use the fibrous matrix as the primary capillary transport vehicle to move the initially acquired aqueous body fluid throughout the absorbent core so that it can be absorbed and retained by the particulate absorbent polymer positioned in layers or zones of the core.
Other absorbent materials capable of providing capillary fluid transport are open-celled polymeric foams. Indeed, certain types of polymeric foams have been used in absorbent articles for the purpose of actually imbibing, wicking and/or retaining aqueous body fluids. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,243 (Lindquist), issued Feb. 6, 1971 (absorbent pad for diapers and the like where the primary absorbent is a hydrophilic polyurethane foam sheet); U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,297 (Dabi), issued Nov. 19, 1985 (body fluid absorbing cellular polymers that can be used in diapers or catamenial products); U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,520 (Garvey et at), issued Apr. 26, 1988 (absorbent composite structure such as diapers, feminine care products and the like that contain sponge absorbents made from certain types of super-wicking, crosslinked polyurethane foams).
If made appropriately, open-celled hydrophilic polymeric foams can provide features of capillary fluid acquisition, transport and storage required for use in high performance absorbent cores. Absorbent articles containing such foams can possess desirable wet integrity, can provide suitable fit throughout the entire period the article is worn, and can minimize changes in shape during use (e.g., uncontrolled swelling, bunching). In addition, absorbent articles containing such foam structures can be easier to manufacture on a commercial scale. For example, absorbent diaper cores can simply be stamped out from continuous foam sheets and can be designed to have considerably greater integrity and uniformity than absorbent fibrous webs. Such foams can also be prepared in any desired shape, or even formed into single-piece diapers.
Particularly suitable absorbent foams for absorbent products such as diapers have been made from High Internal Phase Emulsions (hereafter referred to as "HIPE"). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,345 (DesMarais et al), issued Nov. 9, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,224 (DesMarais et al), issued Dec. 7, 1993. These absorbent HIPE foams provide desirable fluid handling properties, including: (a) relatively good wicking and fluid distribution characteristics to transport the imbibed urine or other body fluid away from the initial impingement zone and into the unused balance of the foam structure to allow for subsequent gushes of fluid to be accommodated; and (b) a relatively high storage capacity with a relatively high fluid capacity under load, i.e. under compressive forces. These HIPE absorbent foams are also sufficiently flexible and soft so as to provide a high degree of comfort to the wearer of the absorbent article; some can be made relatively thin until subsequently wetted by the absorbed body fluid. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,345 (Young et al), issued Sep. 15, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,554 (Young et al), issued Jun. 7, 1994, which discloses absorbent cores having a fluid acquisition/distribution component that can be a hydrophilic, flexible, open-celled foam such as a melamine-formaldehyde foam (e.g., BASOTECT made by BASF), and a fluid storage/redistribution component that is a HIPE-based absorbent foam.
These foam-based acquisition/distribution components should allow rapid fluid acquisition, as well as efficient partitioning or distribution of fluid to other components of the absorbent core having higher absorption pressures than the desorption pressure of the acquisition/distribution foam. This property of fluid desorption to other core components is important in providing the ability to accept repeated discharges or loadings of fluid and to maintain the skin dryness of the wearer. It also allows the acquisition/distribution foam to serve as a void volume reservoir, or buffer zone, to temporarily hold fluid that can be expressed from the storage components of the core when extraordinarily high pressures are encountered during use of the absorbent article.
In giving this fluid to other core components, these foam-based acquisition/distribution components should do so without densifying or collapsing. Foam-based acquisition/distribution components should also readily accept fluid, with or without the aid of gravity. Foam-based acquisition/distribution components should further provide good aesthetics, be soft and resilient in structure, and have good physical integrity in both wet and dry states.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to make an open-celled absorbent polymeric foam material, in particular an absorbent HIPE foam, that: (1) can function as an acquisition/distribution component in an absorbent core; (2) allows other core components having higher absorption pressures than the desorption pressure of the acquisition/distribution foam to partition away fluid without the acquisition/distribution foam collapsing; (3) keeps the wearer's skin dry, even in "gush" situations and even when subjected to compressive load; (4) is soft, flexible and comfortable to the wearer of the absorbent article; and (5) has a relatively high capacity for fluid so as to provide diapers and other absorbent articles that efficiently utilize core components.